


Snikt!

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Dean plays at being a superhero. Sam wants to join in.Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Drabbles Every Weekend challenge - Theme: Superheroes; Character: Dynamic Duo of your choice





	Snikt!

“Snikt, snikt!” Dean jumped on the motel room bed, slashing his fists in the air. “I’m Wolverine!” With adamantium claws, he could protect his family from any monster.

“I’m Wolverine too!” Sam was six, and whatever Dean did, he wanted to do. “Schnick!”

“We can’t both be Wolverine,” Dean said. “And you’re saying it wrong.”

Sam’s lower lip trembled. Dean jumped down and put his arm around Sam’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” he said, contritely. “You can be Wolverine. You’re short like him, anyway.”

“One day I’ll be tall like you,” Sam said. “Taller!”

Dean laughed. “Not on my watch, squirt.”


End file.
